To cruel to dream about
by Jazzymark
Summary: Oneshot. Trevor was always quiet and silent, his older brother was Erec who lived a strange life. But something happens, where Trevor sees the horrible side of Erecs magic world. Will Erec be there to help? To protect? As he always is?


**I do not own Erec Rex (which is a great series by the way!) Kaza Kingsley does!**

* * *

><p>Little Trevor was standing in a dense forest, he started to walk forward as fear filled his chest. He was only nine years old and being lost alone in a dark creepy forest was never good for nine year olds. Especially when they ad a gut feeling that something very bad was going to happen. This forest seemed familiar to him though, he felt that he had been here before, but not in person, in his dreams. Trevor felt that he had been here, but in a differrent area where clowns danced, and threw pie at each other.<p>

That was why this place seemed so familiar. Trevor remebered all the tales that he heard, of his older brother Erec, and how he had to travel to a place called Alypium, and risk his life to save others, even if at first they disrespected him for it. Thats why he remebered. But Erec had always told him that this place, Otherness it was called, had such happy things. So why did Trevor feel so... terrified?

"Hello?" Trevor called out in his small voice. Hoping one of the friendly monsters could hear him. "Hello? Anybody here?" He continued walking forward, shaking in his shoes. Then he heard the breaking of twigs next to him, he whirled his head eyes-wide. "Who is there?"

Then a boy, around the age of thirteen, stumbeled out of the bushes. He had dark brown hair with a gray strwak, which was odly straight in the front and curly in the back, Trevor knew who this boy was, and he practically collapsed with relief.

"Erec!" Trevor called out. But Erec Rex seemed to not have heard him, shaking his head Trevor walked forward, ready to be welcomed and comforated by his brothers blue eyes, but before he could get there, Erec looked up. But his eyes werent blue, they were green! A bright floresent green with a black slit down the middle. _'His dragon eyes...'_ Trevor thought shakily. Trevor remembered how a long time ago, when they were shopping at a market, Erec had his green eyes and he turned into a dragon like creature. It had frightened Trevor greatly, but he always knew that Erec would always turn into a dragon to protect.

"Erec!" Trevor called, as loud as he could. But still Erec didn't hear him. Erec started walking in his path, which would go right past Trevor, who had tried once again to get the attention of his older brother but had failed. Trevor was trembling now, because Erec was closer then before and he didn't look very good. He had cuts and brusies all across his arms and face, and his jeans were ripped to shread and when he walked he did so with a small limp. It scared Trevor to see him like this.

"Erec! Please! Hear me out! Are you okay?" Trevor asked, he went to move forward, toward Erec, but he found that he couldn't move. That his feet were stuck where they were. By now, Erec was close enough where Trevor could hear him mumbling,

"Don't let Baskania get the staff."

He was repeating it over and over, then he stopped halfway from the next budle of bushes in thought. There was movement in the bushes right next to Trevor, and a man came out. He had eyes almost everywhere, two in the middle of his forhead, along with his normal eye placement. In all honesty it grossed Trevor out. But in the eyes, there was exciment, joy, the look that he as about to complete something rather important and get what he wanted. But there was also a strange sense of blood lust, and Trevor had noticed this. Seeing that the mans eyes were on Erec, and that the man was slowly creeping forward, pulling out something that looked strangly like a remote, Trevor called out to Erec,

"Erec watch out!" But just as before, his brother failed to hear him, or notice that he was even there. So his warning was in vain as the man pointed the remote at Erec.

"Hello..." He said with a snear, "_Rex_."

Erec lifted his head and seeing the man his eyes widened, but before he could move, a bright light came out from the remote and hit Erec right in the chest, making him fly backwards and land hard on his back.

Trevor let out a whimper. He was terrified. This man wanted to hurt his brother, and his brother wasn't even aware that Trevor was there, trying to talk to him. Trevor knew that he could only watch the events unfold.

Erec pushed himself up and glared at the man, which looked very demeaning with his green dragon eyes. "Baskania.." He said. He closed his eyes in concentration and Trevor knew that he was going to turn into the fierce dragon that he could be, but before Erec had the chance to fully form Baskanie said,

"No no!" An even brighter, harsher light blasted out of the remote and hit Erec in the chest again, causing him to collapse onto his hands in knees. Baskanie walked up next to him, a horrible grin on his face. "Don't you think of calling your dragon friends Erec... They can't help you. And even if you did call them, I'd have them shot before they could ever get to you."

"Monster." Erec spat.

Baskania merly 'hmm-mmd' and said, "I do not tolerate rude behavior before the death of a prize posseion." He shocked Erec again, making his arms buckle and him to lay on his stomach, letting out a cry of pain.

"Hurts yes?" Baskania mused. "Maybe after I recieve my prize, your dr-"

"My dragon eyes, I know." Erec interupted.

After shocking Erec again, Baskania continued, "I may send your dead body to old King Piter... the old soul would have a heart attack on the spot if he were to see his son dead. Oh and don't forget dear old Jam, and your friends... Rosco, Bethany, Jack... hmm yes... How sad they would be..."

"Leave them alone!" Erec shouted through gritted teeth. "They never did anything to you!"

Baskania just smiled and crouched down so he was in front of Erec, he lifted the boys chin up so the caught each others eye. Dragon to human.

"You are tough Erec,"

Trevor saw where this was going, and his heart beat even faster then it already was. _'No,_' He thought, tears filling his eyes. _'Not Erec, please!'_

_"B_ut I will have your dragon eyes," Continued Baskania. "And I'll have them right now."

Baskania stood, twisted something on the small remote, and aimed it at Erec. "Good bye Erec." And he pressed the button.

"NOOO!" Trevor screamed as he twisted around and fell off the couch, tears streaking down his face, and cold with sweat. Trevor then heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he opened his eyes to find himself face down on a dusty carpet. He sat up wiping away tears, as his mother, June, ran down the stairs and ran over to him.

"Trevor baby what happened?" She asked soothingly, going down on her knees next to him, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"Er-er-er-ec!" Trevor squeaked.

"What about Erec?" June said, wrapping an arm around Trevors shoulder and pulling him into a hug, running her fingers through his hair, but relentless he pushed away from her and stood up.

"Th-th-there was this man! And he had a lot of eyes, and he was evil and-"

"It was only a nightmare baby." June said, pulling Trevor back down again.

"No..no.." Trevor couldn't think it was just a nightmare, it seemed to real to be one! Suddenly more hurried footsteps were heard from the stairs, and stopped midway down.

"Is everything alright? What happened?"

Trevor looked up from Junes shirt and saw his brother Erec, but it wasn't like in the dream. This Erec looked perfectly healthy, no scratches or bruises except for the one on his arm from Zoey playing 'lacross'. And his eyes were not floresent green, they were blue. They gorgeouse sparkling blue!

Trevor stood up and took the steps two at a time, running towards Erec and tackled him in a huge hug, causing him to fall over and land hard on his behind.

"What's wrong Trevor?" Erec asked softly.

"A man! He was hurting you! And, and he talked about evil things!" Trevor shouted.

"Shh.." Erec said, calming Trevor. He looked down at his mother, and nodded at her, a secret way of saying he could handle this. And nodding in responce, she walked into the kitchen. "Now what did this man look like?"

"He-he..." Trevor said, softer then before. "He had a lot of eyes and.." He stopped as he felt his brother tense up next to him. "Is he bad Erec?" Trevor asked innocently, eyes-wide.

Erec sighed and nodded, "Yes Trevor.. "But he threw his arm over Trevors shoulder and smiled. "But don't worry, that would never happen I swear.."

Trevor snuggled into Erec and said, "He won't come near this family right. You would protect us right Erec?"

"Forever and always," Erec said softly.

And Trevor drifted into a peacful sleep, knowing everything would be okay, and Erec was perfectly fine with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I can not believe that there was nothing! no story for Erec Rex or anything! Im the first yipp-ee! But its probably OOC but i hanvnt read the series in a while. so im a little iffy! But review!<strong> **Ending seemed cheesy but whatever!**


End file.
